merc_storia_englishfandomcom-20200216-history
Raindrops on Autumn Husk and Moondrops Wing/Story02
Yuu: Even though the mist is thick, it doesn't seem to rain. If so the insects will be able to fly. :Yuu: ...I wonder if it will arrive. :Did you take permission from the teacher? :Yuu: Wah!? :???: To be that surprised, were you scheming something bad? :Yuu: N-no, I didn't realize there were people. :???: Hm... :Yuu: Well, I already received permission from the teacher. You are? :???: I won't tell you. :Yuu: Ah, that's not it... I'm Yuu. Are you one of the girls living here? :Kiiri: Yes, that's right. You can call me Kiiri. :Yuu: U-understood..., :Kiiri: What is it? :Yuu: Ah, my bad. I was thinking if your wings were also transparent. :Kiiri: Because you are here, obviously. :Yuu: Eh? :Kiiri: You're a human, aren't you. Do you know how to use the postal worm? :Yuu: Er, insects only fly to a fixed village. As far as I heard from the teacher, seems like it's not the same as the pigeons we use. :Yuu: However, I can't tell apart which one is responsible for the village I want to send a letter to... :Kiiri: Where do you want to send it? :Yuu: It's a village near here called Adeurt. :Kiiri: Then this one. There is another one but seems like it's at work. :Yuu: ...Understood, thank you. :Kiiri: Nothing, really. Why don't you leave the letter to an insect soon? :Chichi! :Yuu: Wah! :Kiiri: Look, I told you already. It becomes restless because of having little work. :Yuu: ...I wonder if that's fine. :Kiiri: What is it? :Yuu: Oh, nothing...... :Kiiri: ... Whatever. :Yuu: Ah, where are you going? :Kiiri: Dining room. It's about time for breakfast. :Growl... :Yuu: ... :Kiiri: You should also come. :Yuu: Is it alright? :Kiiri: You said the teacher let you stay, didn't you? If not, food's going to run out. :Yuu: I feel sorry I'll be eating here for free. :Kiiri: ... Then what is your business here..., :Yuu: What is it? :Kiiri: Nothing. Let's go. :Yuu: O, okay. :Yuu: It doesn't feel like a courtyard at all. :Kiiri: Surrounded by strange things? :Yuu: Eh? :Kiiri: They're rumors about you. Because a boy rarely gets to stay here. Certainly, I'd wonder what happened. :Kiiri: Anyway, it doesn't matter. :Yuu: Did you purposely choose a path with few people? :Kiiri: Wrong. It's just the way I always pass. :Yuu: Is that so... But, I was saved. It'd be troublesome if I was surrounded. :Kiiri: Good for you then. Although, it'll be the same when we arrive at the dining room..., :Hey, why don't you tell me? I wonder what should I do. :Charme, I'm in trouble right now. I..., :Yuu: What is all that ruckus? There's someone in the leaves' shade..., :Kiiri: They are at it again. Just leave them alone. :Yuu: Eh? :Ah, wait! :Yuu: Wah! :Étrager: Yuu, so you were here. :Yuu: Étrager? :Étrager: Where have you been? Just then, I was questioning you in your room. :Yuu: Eh, is that so. My bad, I went to the postal worms. :Étrager: Ehhh! How rude, Why didn't you invite me? I told you I'll teach you how to use it, didn't I? :Yuu: I woke up early in the morning. I met the teacher in the hallway, so I took the opportunity to ask how to use it while getting permission. :Yuu: Well, I couldn't tell apart the insects from each other, so Kiiri helped me out. :Kiiri: ...Good morning, Étrager. Charme too. :Charme: Good morning. :Charme: You too. You're Yuu right? Did you get to this town yesterday? :Yuu: Yes. Er, Charme, is it okay? :Charme: It's fine. Kiiri helped you with the postal worm? :Yuu: Yes. That's why I'm told to go to the dining room now. :Charme: I see. :Kiiri: Étrager is here now, it should be fine. I'll go ahead. :Yuu: Ah, Kiiri! :Yuu: Ahh, she's already gone... :Yuu: I can't chase after her flying..., did she really hate showing me around? :Charme: Don't get her wrong. She's not good with noisy surroundings. :Charme: Well then, I'll take my leave. Let's talk again, Étrager. :Étrager: ...Understood. :Étrager: Phew, I'm hungry. Let's go, Yuu. :Yuu: Ah, yes. :Étrager: Don't mind Kiiri. Maybe Charme is chasing after her. They're friends, after all. :Yuu: Is that so. :Étrager: Of course, they are my friends, too. :Yuu: (So this is the dining room. There's really no one but girls here. And, everyone's wings are transparent.) :Yuu: (The teacher's wings were ordinary..., Isn't this a school where only girls with transparent wings can enter? ...Well, aside from that.) :Hey, that boy is the rumored one isn't he? :Look look, it's really a boy. :I wonder why the teacher gave him permission. :Yuu: (Thi-) :Yuu: (This is so, so uncomfortable.) :Étrager: Anything wrong? :Yuu: No, I become the center of attention more than expected... :Étrager: Fufu, isn't it fine? Surely, I'd wonder what kind of special boy you are. :Étrager: Ah, that's right. I brought breakfast. :Yuu: My bad, thank you. :Étrager: Oops, not that one, this is yours. :Yuu: Oh, is that so? What's the difference...? :Étrager: Nothing changed. Oh yeah, what are you going to do after this? Since I have lessons, I can't join you. :Yuu: Lessons? :Étrager: More or less. Studying time is from after breakfast until afternoon. Sometimes I also do works other than studying. :Yuu: I see... Until afternoon passes I can't listen to the students at the boarding school then. :Étrager: I think it'd be better to not ask too much about Feuille. :Étrager: If she is in this town, I don't think she will appear in the middle of an uproar. :Yuu: That's..., I wonder. :Yuu: Ah, that's right. There's something I want to ask Étrager. :Étrager: What is it? :Yuu: I want to know where I can meet Feuille. :Étrager: This town of course. When I was strolling through the nearby forest around the boarding school, she called me. :Yuu: The forest... Actually this morning, I tried to ask the teacher, but they didn't know about Feuille. :Yuu: That means she is not a student of this school. Also, after listening about the Moonlight Butterfly, such a legend isn't really something people talk about... :Étrager: Well, it seems so. Because there are also things called "Ghosts of the Seasons". :Yuu: Ghosts? ...Something doesn't sound right. :Étrager: Fufu. Do you really know her? You were even sent a letter. :Yuu: I don't even know... Why did she send a letter to a person who doesn't know anything about her? :Étrager: Well, who knows. In all, I just have some doubts. :Étrager: I wonder why you're the one she wanted to find. :Yuu: That's what I'm thinking. :Étrager: Hm... :Yuu: Still having doubts? :Étrager: It's about this. :Yuu: A small bottle... :Yuu: (Oh right, there was a small bottle. The difference between my menu and Étrager's was...) :Étrager: So, about the nectar in this bottle. Ah, that's right... we should get along more. :Yuu: Eh? :Étrager: Hey, you. Let's slip out into the courtyard tonight. :Étrager: Let's go taste the Queen of the Night.